


I know a song...

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Series: Operation Annoy Josh [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Tyler was sat on the sofa next to Josh, who was once again ignoring Tyler in favour of his phone.





	

Tyler was sat on the sofa next to Josh, who was once again ignoring Tyler in favour of his phone.

_ 'I can't believe he's doing this to me again. _ ' Tyler thought to himself as lay his head on Josh's shoulder so that he could see the screen of his phone.

It was Instagram that he was scrolling through this time. He sat back up straight and stood up from where he was sitting to walk around the room with his arms crossed over his chest trying to think of a way to annoy Josh into paying attention to him. Tyler couldn’t help but notice that Josh still didn’t take his eyes off his phone even when he had moved.

_ 'I could- nah it wouldn't work, what about- nope that wouldn't work, how about- Wait I've got it _ .' Tyler thought to himself as he felt a smirk cross his face. 

Tyler cleared his throat before he started to sing.

“I know a song that will get on your nerves, 

get on your nerves, 

get on your nerves,

I know a song that will get on your nerves,

And this is how it goes,

I know a song that will get on your nerves,

Get on your nerves,

Get on your nerves,

I know a song that will get on your nerves,

And this is how it goes,

I know a song that wi-”

A hand was placed over Tyler’s mouth stopping him from singing. Josh’s eyebrow’s were furrowed and a frown was on his lips but he could tell from the crinkles that were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes he wasn’t mad.

“What did you want Tyler?” Josh asked before removing his hand from Tyler’s mouth so that he could answer but laying his hand on Tyler’s cheek.

“Hi.” Tyler smiled innocently at Josh.

“Hi.” Josh chuckled and brushed his thumb against the apple of Tyler’s cheek. This caused Tyler to blush, which made Josh smile even wider, before dropping his hand from the others face and tangling their finger together to pull Tyler towards the sofa.

After sitting down on the sofa Josh pulled Tyler down by their joined hands and wrapped his arm around Tyler’s shoulder and pulling him closer to his body. Tyler snuggled into Josh’s side and smiled to himself.

**‘ _Looks like it worked once again._ ’ Tyler thought to himself when he noticed that Josh hadn’t touched his phone. **


End file.
